1. Field
The following description relates to a communication method and apparatus in a high speed mobile environment.
2. Description of Related Art
When a coherence time of a channel is shorter than a time in which a receiving end feeds back and processes channel information, a transmitting end may not receive the channel information. In a high speed mobile environment, a channel fading coefficient quickly varies as a movement speed of a terminal increases, and the coherence time of the channel becomes short and thus, the transmitting end may have difficulty in obtaining the channel information.